The Legend of the Wooley Swamp
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Well it's finally Halloween, and the moment that you all have been waiting for (including myself) has finally arrived! A year after becoming a family (again) the Rays take Mary on the adventure of a lifetime; camping in a legendary haunted swamp ruled by the ghost of the stingy old man Lucius Clay. Based on the song by Charlie Daniels.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Eight year old Mary Barclay was super excited. There was only a week left before she would be trick-or-treating with the other children on Halloween night. "I really wish you would take me." She told Chucky. Even though she loved both Tiffany and Glen dearly, Chucky was extremely special to her and her best friend in the whole entire world. Although at times he was also like a father or brother figure to her and she knew that he loved her very much. "Yeah well you know I can't, your mom is taking you and to be quite frank with you, consider yourself lucky. Otherwise I'd eat all of your candy." He teased with a mischievous chuckle.

Tiffany rolled her eyes at him. "Don't listen to him sweetface, you know that he's just trying to scare you." She said. "Well yeah, isn't that the whole point of Halloween?" he questioned. "I seem to remember that not too long ago you told her that story about Clarence the clown and you made the poor girl have nightmares about it." She said as Glen came out of the woods and dumped a whole pile of firewood down into the fire pit. "I sure hope that this will be enough." He said. "Relax son, it's perfect you did a great job." Chucky told him before he turned back over to his wife.

"And Mary knows that I didn't mean to scare her on purpose." He said. "Oh grow up you did so! I mean you might not be an evil killer doll anymore, but you're still a horror icon and terror is your middle name!" she snapped at him. "Why do you guys always have to fight?" Mary asked them as they turned over to look at her. "Don't look at me," Chucky began pointing at his chest with his thumb. "she started it." He said as he pointed over at Tiffany. "Oh can you just shut the fuck up and light the fire already?" she questioned.

"Fine! I was intending too anyway." Chucky said crossly before digging his lighter out of his pocket and lighting the wood on fire. "Glen, do you have the marshmallows that I asked you to bring?" he asked him. "Yep, I got 'em right here Dad." He said as he held the bag up in front of him. "Good where's Mary?" Chucky asked. "I think she's inside the tent setting up her sleeping bag." Glen answered gesturing over his shoulder with his eyes. "Mary! You better get out here before Glen eats up all the marshmallows!" Chucky called.

"Oh come on Chucky, you know that he wouldn't do that." Tiffany said quietly. "Uh I don't know, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Chucky said. "Actually you're the one I'm worried about." Tiffany said placing her hands on her hips and scowling at him. "I don't have time for this, I have to check on the kid." Chucky said with a roll of his eyes before walking over to the tent. "Hey kiddo," Chucky began as he unzipped it and ducked his head before he climbed inside. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?" he asked as he sat down next to her and she simply hugged her knees and looking down at the ground.

"I don't want Clarence to get me." She said anxiously as he took a deep breath. "Look kid, I'm sorry for scaring you but I tried to tell you, there's no such thing as an evil ghost clown. It was just a story that I made up." He told her with a shake of his head. "Besides, I'm a killer doll. Do you really think that I would ever let anything happen to you?" he questioned. "Well, no." she admitted. "Exactly. So you don't have anything to worry about. Understand?" he questioned her again as she simply nodded. "Good, now how about you come out here and roast marshmallows with the rest of us. I promise that I won't try to scare you." He told her.

"Well,.. do you really promise?" she asked him. "If I'm lying I'll give up smoking forever." He told her with a grin. "Well, alright then it's a deal." She said as she unzipped the tent and stepped outside with Chucky following her. They each grabbed a marshmallow and a stick and sat down on the ground and started roasting them over the fire. Owls started to hoot softly inside the distance. "You know this is fun, I think we should go camping for real." Glen said as they had camped often inside Mary's backyard. "You know what, I think you're right. Maybe next weekend we'll go down to the old Wooley Swamp." Chucky said.

"What the hell is that?" Tiffany asked him. "You never heard of the legend of the Wooley Swamp?" he asked her with disbelief. "No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me about it anyway." She guessed. "Well about fifty years ago there was man as bad and mean as they come, even meaner than me. And his name was Lucius Clay and he lived in the Booger Woods." He explained as Tiffany rolled his eyes at him. "You see all he cared about was money and he would murder people if it meant getting his hands upon it. So at one point he collected enough money that he decided to stuff it all down in some mason jars burying them deep in the ground so that he could keep it all to himself.

Then one night some cable boys decided that they were going to teach Lucius a lesson, so they planned on stealing his money and feeding it to the gators. So they found him at his shack with thirteen of his rusty mason jars that he had just dug up and at that point they all had started to lose their minds. They beat him and picked him up and threw him in the swamp laughing as the dark water sucked him down. That's when they started to run back to his shack so that they could have his money all to himself, except they hadn't realized they were trying to run through the quicksand.

And even though Lucius was taking his last breaths, he just had enough time to laugh at their misfortune before he died. And even though it's been fifty years since the incident occurred they say that you can still hear the screams of the two men being sucked under the quick sand, and the evil thunderous laugh of Lucius Clay."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Chucky tilted his head back and let out his trademark sinister laugh. "Chucky!" Tiffany scolded with a gasp of astonishment before slapping him upside his head. "You cut that out right now do you hear me!? You're scaring poor Mary to death!" she exclaimed as Chucky caught a glimpse of Mary running back towards her house. "Oops." He said to himself. "You _promised_ her that you wouldn't try to scare her!" Tiffany yelled. "Well for your information I kept my promise." He told her. "I didn't try to scare her, it just happened." He explained.

"Well I think you owe her an apology right now!" Tiffany snapped as he took a deep breath and sighed. "It kills me to say this, I mean it fuckin _kills_ me, but you're right. I'll be right back." He told her before he got up as Mary slammed the front door and rushed upstairs into her room. "Mary wait!" Chucky called as he ran inside after her. "We need to talk about this!" he cried as he ran up the stairs two at a time. "Go away!" she yelled before she slammed the bedroom door behind her.

Chucky took another deep breath. "Mary listen, I know you're mad at me but I really need to talk to you." He told her when suddenly she opened the door. "About what? About how you broke your promise to me?" she questioned angrily. "Look I'm sorry alright? When you've spent decades of being one mean scary son of a bitch it ain't easy to change." He told her with a shake of his of head. "Now come on, give me a second chance would ya?" he asked her.

"Why should I!?" she snapped. "Because I'm your best friend." He pointed out. "Alright fine, I will on one condition." She began before she touched him on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it." She said with a grin and giggled before she quickly rushed out of the room and down the stairs. "Damn it! I'm gonna get you Mary!" he exclaimed as he started to run after her. She continued her fit of giggles as he chased her outside laughing along with her before the two tripped inside the dirt and fell over each other laughing even harder now.

"Man, I can't remember the last time I laughed like that. I mean the good kind." Chucky said. "I take it that you two have made up then." Tiffany said with a grin. "Yep, we're friends to the end." Mary said happily. "Good, and now it's bedtime." She told her. "Aww man!" Mary whined. "You're such a party pooper." Chucky said as the two of them slowly started to stand up and walk towards their tent. "Alright kid climb in." Chucky told her once they had gotten inside and had their pajamas on.

"Alright, but could you please leave the light on?" she asked him. "Sure kid, I'll leave it right here." Chucky said placing the lantern that he was holding down beside her before he bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep." He told her softly as he smiled down at her warmly and gazed at her lovingly as she rolled over and let out a loud yawn before slowly closing her eyes. Then Chucky climbed inside his own sleeping bag beside her and went to sleep.

.. _….._

The next week had flown by as fast as a blink of an eye, before she knew it Mary was having her Halloween party at school. She was dressed up as a witch that year. Chucky and Tiffany were going to her party with her, but Glen had to work. "Come with me if you want to party." Chucky said in his best Dracula voice once Mary had stepped outside on the bottom step. Mary giggled as Chucky raised his cape and grinned at her with his fangs while wrinkling his eyebrows.

Then they all got inside the car and he drove them to her school. After the party, there came lots of talk about what they were going to do for the weekend besides trick-or-treating. "The Wooley Swamp still sounds like a fun idea." Glen said as they were seated down for dinner. "No! I don't want to go there! That's where Lucius Clay is!" Mary cried. "Hold on son, let me talk to her for a moment alright?" Chucky said before leading her away from the table and shaking his head at her as he spoke.

"Listen kid, I know I've said this before, but there is no such thing as Lucius Clay. He doesn't exist, it's just a legend that people tell around the campfire to scare the shit out of each other." He told her as she grabbed him tightly and embraced him. "Well it worked, because I'm scared." She said. "Aww come on, a big kid like you?" Chucky asked as he wrapped a loving arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Need I remind you that your friends with me, and if you're not scared of me then you shouldn't be afraid of anything." He told her.

"Aren't you afraid of anything?" she asked she looked up at him. "Of course not!" he cried shaking his head again. "I don't get scared, I _cause_ the scaring!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, it was just a question." She said. "Listen kid, even if you are afraid of something you shouldn't let that stop you, because if people know that you're scared they could use that against you. Do you understand?" he asked as she shrugged. "I guess so." She told him. "Good, then you better start packing for this weekend, I guarantee that you're going to love it." He told her as he kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"One, two, three, four, five, six seven eight nine ten! Ready or not here I come!" Chucky cried as he opened his eyes and lifted his head off the trunk of the tree. "Mary!" he called. "Uh Chucky, I'm sorry to spoil your fun, but do you mind helping me and Glen set up the tent?" Tiffany asked him as he quickly turned over to look at her. "Of course I mind! Mary and I are playing hide and seek!" he snapped as he continued calling her name as he walked into the woods. Tiffany just simply shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"That's just like your father, running from responsibility whenever he has the chance." She said. "Maybe it's just because he loves her and he loves playing with her." Glen said. "I know he loves her, I mean a blind man could see that. It's just that he could have waited to play with her after we were done setting up camp." Tiffany explained. "Well don't worry Mum, I'll still help you." Glen told her. "Thank you honey." She said as the two of them continued working together while Tiffany simply went on humming to herself.

Meanwhile Chucky had been walking further and further into the woods. "Mary!" Chucky called through his hands. Now he was starting to get worried since he didn't know how far she had gone. "Man, I sure hope that she's alright." He said to himself when suddenly there came a loud scream. "Ah shit! Mary!" he yelled as he started to run with his heart racing against his chest. "Mary! Where are you kid!? Answer me!" he cried when suddenly he bumped right into her and fell backwards onto the ground landing on the top of his bottom. "Mary, are you alright? What happened? Speak to me." He told her as he quickly leapt back onto his feet.

Suddenly Mary's whole entire body started to tremble as she pointed straight ahead of her. There was a sound of a hawk soaring through the air when suddenly a crow cawed and landed on top of the headstone that stood out in front of the swamp next to another one exactly like it. Chucky looked down at one of the headstones and started reading it out loud to himself. "In loving memory of Theodore and James Chase." He read with a squint. "Who the heck where they?" Mary asked him as he shrugged and looked up at her.

"How am I supposed to know!?" he exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air. "Come on where better go back to camp, it's getting darker and it's not safe out here. Besides, Tiffany and Glen are back at the campsite all by themselves." He said as he took ahold of her arm. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me twice." She said as she turned around. "Chucky, how exactly are we supposed to get back?" she asked him. "I uh, I don't know." He admitted. "Chucky, I'm scared. I don't want to be lost." She told him.

"It's alright kid we'll be fine, we just have to stick together." He said. "But what if Theodore and James were the cable guys from the story who drowned in the quicksand!?" she cried. "I already told you, it's just a story." He said when suddenly some wolves howled inside the distance and Mary quickly grabbed ahold of him and started sobbing inside his chest. "Shh,.. it's alright. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He whispered reassuringly as he hugged her back tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head before planting a soft kiss on her hair.

 **Stay Tuned For The Conclusion of The Legend of The Wooley Swamp**


	4. Chapter 4

The final part

Alright first I just have to say that I'm sorry that I didn't finish uploading this yesterday, and second of all I would like to say to Gabby, (if you don't want me to call you this just let me know) that I updated my last story Friends Forever because I realized that I forgot the end and I spoke about it in the reviews, and I also have to other Chucky and Mary stories that I wrote. One was a poem and the other one was a deleted/alternate scene from my first one.

Now that I said all that I hope everyone had a great Halloween, and this is just my opinion but I think there needs to be a movie about this right now! The fact that Chucky is still Chucky but he actually has a heart and loves an adorable little girl (Can you really blame him) sounds very interesting to me and I'd actually pay big bucks to go and see it! What about you? Would you like to see Chucky and Mary on the screen together? Should the moviemakers hire me to write the script? LOL Share your thoughts and opinions in the comment section below. Who knows? Maybe Don Mancini will read this and decide to show us a different side of Chucky that all of us Chucky and Mary fans have been waiting for! Proud to be a Chuckary (nonromantic) shipper forever now! (I'm not trying to toot my own horn, I just have an unhealthy obsession of them LOL)

"Gee it's getting really late. I wonder why your father isn't back with Mary yet." Tiffany wondered aloud. "Do you think something happened to them?" Glen asked her worriedly. "I sure hope not. I mean your father might be a huge pain in the ass at times, but I still love him, and Mary." She answered as she turned on her flashlight. "Glen, you stay here in case one of them or both of them shows back up here. Otherwise I'm going into the woods to look for them." She told him. "Alright, be careful Mother." He told her as she ventured out into the woods alone.

Meanwhile Chucky was still trying to comfort Mary and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. That's when suddenly she heard something that sounded like somebody digging something. "Wha-what's that?" she asked him shakily. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He told her as she hugged him even tighter. "Are you nuts!?" she cried. "Shush! Be quiet!" he whispered as he placed his finger to his lips. "Do you want whoever or whatever it is to know that we're here all by ourselves?" he questioned her quietly. "You have a point there." She answered as she clung to him even tighter.

"Mary, I can't check it out if you have your fingernails dug into me." He told her shaking his head and looking down at her while he tried to take a few steps. That's when suddenly he stepped inside a bright light. "Ch-Ch-Chucky!" Mary cried anxiously as she pointed behind him. " _Now_ what is it?" he asked her. "Look!" she yelled as Chucky slowly spun his head around to look at a floating lantern hovering just above his head. That's when he heard a thunderous laugh and saw a shoveling digging into the woods all by itself.

"This is just a dream right!?" Mary cried but Chucky simply shook his head again. "I don't think so kid, look!" he told her as he pinched his cheek. "Ghost!" Mary yelled. "Run!" Chucky told her as he grabbed ahold of her hand and the two of them started running and screaming through the woods. "You know what I said before about not being afraid of anything!? Well forget I said that!" he yelled when suddenly he bumped right into Tiffany. "Chucky? Mary? What happened? You look like you guys saw a ghost." She said as she picked her flashlight off the ground.

"That's because we did!" Mary told her. "We need to get out of here right now!" Chucky exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous, there are no such things as ghosts." Tiffany said as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Yeah well I used to think that there wasn't any such things as possessed killer dolls but I was proven wrong with that too! But if we don't leave right now Lucius is going to get Mary, not to mention the rest of us!" Chucky snapped. "Uh Chucky, I think that is the least of our problems right now." Tiffany said staring wide eyed behind him as two alligators started emerging towards them.

Mary gave out a loud petrified scream and started to run away only to realize that she had been running in quick sand. "NO!" Chucky yelled seeing the hissing and snapping gators sneak slowly towards her. "I'll hold them back, you help Mary." He said as he gave out a loud warrior scream before leaping into the air on one of the gators back just as it started pouring rain out of the sky. "Mary give me your hand!" Tiffany told her. "But what about Chucky!?" Mary asked her worriedly. "I'll be fine kid, just do what she says and quickly!" Chucky yelled back as he continued to fight and wrestle with the gator. Tiffany was able to grab Mary's hand just in time to pull her out of the sand and Chucky stuck the blade of his knife through the creature's skull and pierced it before all three of them ran out of the woods together.

 _…_

"Well it sounds like you four had quite an adventure." Mary's mother said when they had arrived back at the house. "Yeah, and I sure learned my lesson." Chucky began as he continued breathing heavily. "No more ghost adventures for me." He said. "Well I'm just glad that you and Mary alright." Glen said. "Me too." Chucky began before he turned over to the little girl. "Listen kid, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you told me that you didn't want me to tell you anymore ghost stories like that." He said. "It's alright, at least you learned your lesson." Mary said. "So does that mean you forgive me?" he asked her. "Sure, but you have to catch me first!" Mary cried before she broke into a fit of giggles and started to run away from him. "Here we go again." Chucky muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes before he chased after her and laughed along with her.


End file.
